Midlandia
Midlandia '''( midt: Miðjarðar ) or Kingdom of Midland ( midt: Könighrijk Miðjalðar ), also known as Midthlandia. Located on the Great Plain, in Central Europe. Borders with Hungary. Geography Basically, the country consists of a large plain, but in the west, you can see a little hill pair. Hydrology There are no permanent rivers in the state. Climate The climate of a small country is similar to the Mediterranean, the summer is hot, there is little rain, it happens that the air temperature rises above +40 degrees. Autumn is also warm, but windy. In winter, it rarely snows, in most of the snow falls in February. Spring is very rainy, but there are also dry days, night frosts are not uncommon. Flora and Fauna There are very few forests in the country, but animals live in them protected by the red book of Hungary. History ''This part still needs to be edited.' It was created on July 30, 2018, as the kingdom of Midland. From September 2018 to May 2019, the country had an isolated foreign policy. At this time, December 2018, the first demographic crisis began, in which the country's population fell to 8 people. After this incident, the government discussed the introduction of citizenship law, after which the population began to grow. May 2019 was a coup for the country since then the country entered the United Micronation. Оn May 29, 2019, entered UM. At this time, a demographic crisis began in the country, which then turned into a civil war. After the war, the restoration of the state began. After restoration, the country and Monoslavia created NAU. From August 13 to August 15, 2019, the August Treaty was created. From September 28 to December 24, 2019, he was the leader of the Atlantic Cultural Union, but since the country had an isolated foreign policy in the country, membership was not welcome. From January 31, 2020, like Kingdom Government Midland is a federal state. The constitution was introduced in April 2019 and re-introduced on September 1, 2019. The head of state is the Midland Council of Presidents, which is avoided every 2 months. The Council of Presidents has all three powers. Since January 31, 2020, now as a kingdom. The head of state is the King of Midland, who has both executive and legislative powers and the state will be a dualistic monarchy. Foreign policy He is a member of the UM and NAU. She led an isolating policy for 9 months, and now has a course towards a more open policy, and therefore has entered the UN and is the founding country of NAU. He is an active member of these organizations. During the crisis, I wanted to start cooperating with Russian-speaking micronations. A drink was also created to enter their organization. On September 4, 2019, a decision was made to return to neutrality. The state will go out from neutrality on February 7, 2020. Political parties Now the state doesn' have any parties. Populations As of September 1, 2019, 32 people are registered in the country. There have been 2 cases of the demographic crises in the history of the country. History In the beginning, the country's population consisted of 14 people, but over time it began to decline. Thus began the First Demographic Crisis. At the height of the crisis, the country's population consisted of 8 people. But with the reform of the constitution and popularization of the country, the country's population began to grow and reached 12 people, and so it remained to the Second Demographic Crisis. The Second Demographic Crisis became the country's worst event. At that moment, the country's population was 6 people and then 3 people, at that moment the rulers of the state began to discuss the signing of the law on the termination of the state. Also, after the demographic crisis of 2019, the country remained in an economic and political crisis. In early August, population growth began, and in a week it amounted to 30 people. In September 2019, another 2 people came together. Cities Languages Religion Economy The country's economy is not independent, but some branches are available. The mail of the country is independent. The country also has its own tax policy, and an independent currency, which is virtual. Bank Currency is Midland Virtual Frank (From April 2020 will be the new currency) The country's budget is 3 trillion M.V.F (Now 19 trillion MVF). Monthly average income 8 million, expenditure 4 million M.V.F. Most income comes from blogging. Costs go to laws, party architecture, citizens and the union. Culture The country has many different cultures and subcultures. So, for example, Midland culture with elements of Ukrainian, Hungarian, Scandinavian and Mish'liamq culture was born in the country. The people of the country are friendly and peaceful. They also tend to protect their own, but also others. Public holidays Administrative division At the moment, the country is divided into 3 lands: Midland, Eastland, and Westland. Plan 2020 - New Administrative Division and Territory Changes A project to change the country's territory and administrative units. Other articles Midthland Kingdom Midthland Social Democratic Republic Midthland Confederation Category:Midthlandia Category:North Atlantic Union's members Category:United Micronation's members